


Miracles Start Somewhere

by Ao_o



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi and Midorima are emotionally constipated, Elemental AU, Eventual Smut, Ive never posted here before, M/M, Multi, Nothing serious, also rape mention, if it is the tags will change, no beta we die like men, scientists are assholes, some violence mention, someone help these poor boys, they're so confused, this has nothing to do with basketball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ao_o/pseuds/Ao_o
Summary: So I got this lovely idea from reading Breed by Crowsnight66 and was really inspired to throw my own spin on it.The Kiseki no Sedai are all elementals that were brought into the world by natural disasters. They don't really know anything about what they are but they're trying to figure it out while pretending that they are normal humans.I've never posted on Archive so slow updates and please bear with me.





	1. How Miracles are born: Part one

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851949) by [Crowsnight66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowsnight66/pseuds/Crowsnight66). 

> Ok so let's start this party I guess. most of this story will be written in clumps. This is Introductions part one.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

_ “Life isn’t about finding yourself. It’s about creating yourself,” _

_ “Extraordinary belongs to those who create it,” _

✿⟵✦⟶✿

A group of extraordinary men were created not born. They didn’t know what their appearance meant for the world around them- or for themselves really. 

They did know two things however. One: they weren’t alone and two: that they were special.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

  
  


In a rare turn of events a tornado spun through Tokyo in the middle of the summer. It wasn’t an entirely unheard of, but what was unheard of was a naked boy playing in the tornado. He was a tall blonde with golden amber eyes, his face was handsome and alight with joy as he danced in the only climate he’d ever known. This funnel was him home and he’s never seen anything outside it for the 16 seconds he’d be in whatever state he was in.

However, his strange peace couldn't last inside of the funnel, eventually- who knows how long he was just born- it dissipated leaving him floating slightly above the ground surrounded by the ruins of a neighborhood. Well ruins is a strong word, it implies nothing was left standing but the place was pretty much intact only pieces of debris and chunks of old house dotted the streets.

“Oh Dear! Are you okay sweetie? It was quite a nasty tornado just then. Why don’t you come inside and we can get you some clothes?” the lady seemed nice and the boy didn’t know how he knew what she was saying. He didn’t even know what language she was speaking. 

He followed her inside and sat where she directed him, he even let her put something over his body that covered him.. Eventually a man came out and looked at the visitor with surprise. “Picking up strays again are you honey?” he asked with a grin walking over and wrapping a hand around her waist and pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Of course not!” she giggled lightly pushing the man away “What’s your name sweetheart?” she asked kindly

“Kise Ryouta,” He replied immediately. Kise isn’t even really sure what a name is, he didn’t even know he had one until a couple seconds ago. He was quite shocked to say the least.

‘Well Kise you are quite pretty, do you have a family?” she asked the sweetness never leaving her voice.

“No,” Once again an immediate answer, what even is a family and how does Kise know he doesn’t have one?

“Well would you like to stay here? Oh! You can model my clothes for me it’ll be perfect!” she clapped her hands excitedly and Kise found himself laughing with her. He has no idea what’s going on but like the wind he’ll go with the flow.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

Many people claimed that the Gods were seeking retribution for their sins. It was the only reasonable explanation for a blizzard in July. the weather beforehand was clear and nice then in the blink of an eye it was storming. The winds picked up and the clouds dropped snow like a hot potato. Many people were horribly unprepared and as a result casualties were high. In all of this chaos a tall man with green hair and horribly blurry vision was formed He was as cold as ice. He looked around trying to find out where he was but the blurriness of his vision prevented any attempt at assessing his surroundings.

After a few minutes of this the once calm and collected man began to panic. He didn’t know where he was and he couldn’t see anything past a couple inches from his face. So doing the only thing he could think to do, he began to walk. He didn’t feel the cold of the snow or wind that created him even though he had no clothes to protect him from it. 

He doesn’t know how long he wandered before coming across some sort of structure- well more like he tripped onto the structure-. He didn’t know it’s purpose or use but he was quite curious. So with great caution he approached- making sure to feel for anymore raises in the ground -and began to poke and prod everything, even rapping his fist onto the surface.

When the thing he hit began to open he reared back and fell onto his but in the snow which was suddenly deeper than when he arrived. Not that he minded.

“Who’s there?!” he heard an angry voice and let out a grunt. “You! What’s your name?!” the voice questioned? It was loud and shrill, he already knew he didn’t like it.

“Midorima Shintarou,” Was his automatic response. He wasn’t sure if it was true or not but did that matter if he didn’t know what truth really was?

“Ugh! Well you can at least come inside,” the voice grabbed his arm and pulled him until he fell on a hard surface devoid of snow or heat, he heard noises fade away and could no longer hear the breathing of the voice. He pushed himself up but used his hands to cover his lap. He’s not quite sure why but he isn’t horribly upset by his instincts.

“Here!” Something soft hit him in the face and he let out another grunt in response. “Can you even see me?” the voice asked impatiently and Midorima shook his head slowly. Not really sure of the motion or it’s meaning just that it felt right.

“Oh of course! You are lucky i’m so kind Shintarou,” the voice huffed before disappearing again. What was happening?

✿⟵✦⟶✿


	2. How Miracles are born: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Ahomine, Momoi and Murasakibara!!! this chapter is much shorter since I'm introducing them two at a time to make it a little easier to format Chapters. So the next one might also be pretty short.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

A Month later on one of the hottest days japan has ever seen a man formed from the unforgiving rays. He was tall, dark and handsome with dark blue hair and matching eyes. Nothing covered his body though he didn’t seem to mind. He looked around the new environment spotting many structures of similar size, shape and color he had no clue what they did or what purpose they served so he began to turn away but the loud screech of a girl stopped him. A woman with pink hair ran up to him with a red hot blush on her face.

“Sir I understand it’s hot but please don’t strip!” she yelled and the man tilted his head to the side. Strip? Did he do that?

The woman looked up at him and gasped “you’ve got heat stroke don’t you? No wonder you stripped you’re delusional! My name is Momoi Satsuki do you know yours?” she asked grabbing his hand as she began to lead him towards a structure made of some kind of red stone.

“Aomine Daiki,” he muttered, he didn’t know what was going on but he was fine allowing it to happen.

“Well Dai-chan you are lucky a police officer didn’t find you before I did or you’d be in a lot of trouble mister!” Aomine doesn’t know where she got Dai-Chan from but it doesn’t really matter does it?

✿⟵✦⟶✿

  


Months later an earthquake rocked the country. Honestly most civilians were pretty fed up with the weather’s constant flip-flop. Like one man who walked out of his shop to see a two-meter tall purple-haired naked giant standing in front of his shop gazing at the sweets like they were heaven. “Excuse me sir, what is your name and why are you naked?” he asked getting ready to call the police.

“Murasakibara Atsushi, and I don’t know,” he muttered almost like he couldn’t care less about the conversation. To the man though this information was troubling, a man who he has never seen before appears naked outside of his shop after an earthquake without knowing why?

“Why don’t you come inside and you can have a couple treats?” the man offered almost sighing in relief as the naked giant nodded.

✿⟵✦⟶✿


	3. How Miracles are born: Part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping up the intros, it's time for the Emperor and the Shadow!!!

✿⟵✦⟶✿

During a horrible forest fire a man was formed out of the ashes. He had red hair and two red eyes though in the flames the left one seemed to glow an eerie golden. He wandered out of the fire not caring of his nakedness and began to take stock of everything around him. He poked and prodded everything he could see even going as far as to lick some of it or put it into his mouth. 

By the time he finished his exploration of the immediate area the fire had long since gone out leaving nothing but ash in smoke in the dark sky.

“Check for any bodies, don’t want the boss to have bad press for any servant deaths!” a voice called out attracting the redhead’s attention. He wandered over to the men by following the loud noises they made.

“Holy Fuck!”

“Who are you?!”

“Akashi Seijuuro, and you?” he replied with a tilt of his head. These things looked squishy and breakable but much more aware than the other things in the forest. The plants and trees didn’t yell at him, maybe he should continue to explore the trees?

“Aka-Akashi?!” the men shouted in shock and Akashi just nodded softly. Then frantically one of the men pulled out a black block of some kind and began speaking rapidly into it.

The next thing Akashi knew he was standing in front of a man with similar red hair claiming to be his father. Whatever that meant.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

The last man appeared later than the rest after a new year during an extreme black-out. He formed out of the shadows in some building with other smaller structures inside of it. The ground was soft yet hard and the man had no idea what it was.

“Oh hello who are you?” a soft croaky voice asked and the man turned to see a very old figure.

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” 

“Well Tetsuya would you like some clothes and food?” the figure asked and Kuroko- not knowing what those are but not wanting to be rude- nodded softly.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

The families who took in these miracle boys soon learned they were far from human. They didn’t sleep or eat much, they could control elements and do things that no other person could, and they knew nothing of humans and their history or culture.

They had work to do.

The elementals in question however felt as though they were missing something. As if they were only a piece of the puzzle that made up what they were.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you can't tell i got a little bit impatient introducing six different characters. also the people who find them are almost drawn to take them in, it's sort of like an elemental defense mechanism. they don't know what's going on so they kind insert themselves into the life of someone that does. Next up: they all start meeting!! that's also going to be done in parts even though the meetings are a little rushed. the main story is starting soon I promise!


	4. Meeting you was a Miracle: Part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Kise meet then Kise meets Aomine!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's an update schedule??

✿⟵✦⟶✿

Kise met Kurokocchi on accident. He was walking home from a shoot late at night. He was definitely trusted by his guardians to walk alone since he could easily create a tornado, but as he was walking he ran into something. He looked around wildly the wind around him starting to pick up as it sensed his growing fear.

“Ano, I apologize for bumping into you,” suddenly Kise smelled something he couldn’t name. Whatever it was he knew one thing, it wasn’t human.

“You’re like me!” Kise shouted pointing an accusing finger at the boy with the unnatural powder blue hair.

“What are you talking about Kise-kun?” the boy asked tilting his head to the side in a way that shouldn’t have been as cute as it was.

“I didn’t even tell you my name!” he shouts again, he probably should’ve been worried about being arrested for “ _ disrupting the peace _ ” or whatever but he was just too excited.

“You’re a famous model Kise-kun, wouldn’t you have been offended if I  _ didn’t _ know your name?” the boy has the smallest tilt to his lips as he speaks now and Kise knows he’s being messed with.

“I know you’re like me. You don’t smell human,” Kise doesn’t worry about being sent to a mental hospital. He knows he’s right, there’s no conceivable way a human could just disappear like that.

“Kise-kun should be more careful. If he was wrong he would go to an asylum,” the boy give another extremely slight smile “Kuroko Tetsuya,” he holds his hand out but Kise just glomps him into a hug finally he wasn’t alone.

“Kurokocchi!!!!”

✿⟵✦⟶✿

Kise and Kuroko grew to be fast friends, or at least that’s what Kise thought. Until he saw his Kurokocchi with some tall, dark and handsome, blue eyed hottie. jealousy reared its ugly head and the lovely breeze that always seems to float around the blonde turned into a violent tornado.

Kise walks- more like stomps- over to the two men a pout on his face and harsh winds flying around his body. “Kurokocchi!! You didn’t tell me you had other friends!!” Kise whines trying to pretend that he was okay, even if his powers betrayed that notion.

“Oh, Kise-kun this is Aomine-kun,” he swiftly introduces the two before continuing the conversation as if Kise wasn’t even there. Now kise didn’t consider himself the jealous type or the possessive type but Aomine really tested his control.

He casually threw an arm around Kuroko as they spoke about- basketball? “Kurokocchi likes basketball and he didn’t tell me?” Kise asked his voice reminding the other boys of a kicked puppy. All at once the wind around them died and both boys got smacked in the face with a distinctly non-human scent.

“You!!” they both jumped away and pointed at each other.

“Tetsu! Why didn’t you tell me he was an elemental?” Aomine yelled

“You didn’t ask,”

“Why does he get to call you by your first name? I’ve known you longer!” Kise wails, large crocodile tears fall from his eyes.

“What’s your element?!” Aomine asks completely disregarding Kise’s tears.

“Wind,” he mutters, suddenly he was even less happy to spend time around the other blunette, he wanted to take Kurokocchi far from here tie him up somewher-!! Kise’s face flushed bright red as he flashed a panicked glance over to Kurokocchi who apparently didn’t read his thoughts about-!  _ Stop!!! I am not thinking about it!! Not at all!!  _

“Uhh Kise?” Aomine asked shaking Kise from his rather impure thoughts.

“Nothing!” he shouted, he never wanted to be swallowed by the ground more than this moment.

“Nevermind that my element is Light and Tetsu’s is darkness! We were made to be best friends!!” Aomine shoots Kuroko a bright grin and Kise resists the urge to try and take the air from his lungs.

“If you’re his best friend then I wanna be his boyfriend,” he pouts not realizing he spoke aloud. Kuroko’s face flushes slightly and he turns his head away. When he told Aomine about Kise he didn’t think this would be the blunettes definition of ‘help’.

“Oh so you do like him!” Aomine laughs and throws an arm around Kise, then he leans in and whispers in his ear “look, your little Kurokocchi is blushing~” Kise’s eyes snapped to Kuroko face then he shoved Aomine off with a strong wind and glomped the smaller male.

“Kurokocchi likes me!” he shouted, a bright grin was locked onto his face and little tornadoes floated around powered by Kise’s joy. Good thing the streetball court was empty.

“Kise-kun is being stupid,” Kuroko told him trying to push the blonde boy off. It didn’t really work and if Kuroko was truly trying he would’ve just walked through Kise’s arms- even if he’s never actually walked through someone.

✿⟵✦⟶✿


	5. Meeting you was a Miracle: Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi!! and the rest!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to figure out a schedule but it isn't really working and though I've never been good at completing stories I'm gonna try my hardest to complete this one. I have a plan and everything it's just working out the kinks and following that plan.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

When Akashi met Murasakibara he was in the middle of observing a group of humans. He found it important to understand every aspect of humanity and that involves all the different types of interactions they can have. He was focused on two people he deduced were a couple, his own “parents” didn’t act like a normal couple so Akashi was severely lacking in knowledge in that department. The two people leaned in and suddenly someone was blocking his view.

He looked up and saw an extremely tall male with purple hair, and a very interesting scent. He definitely wasn’t human.

“Hello, I am Akashi Seijuuro,” Akashi wasn’t going to beat around the bush.

“What a pain,” the guy mumbled annoyed “Mursakibara Atsushi,” he then took a big bite out of the maiubo in his hand.

“What’s your element Atsushi?” Akashi asked, “and don’t lie to me.”

Murasakibara looked down at him half-way through opening a bag of chips. His eyes held surprise but it quickly fell back into indifference. “Earth,” his words were hardly understandable through the food in his mouth but Akashi got the picture.

“Fire. Say Atsushi my “father” recently came back from America and he brought a lot of snacks home. I don’t care much for sweets so I was wondering if you wanted them?” Murasakibara looked indifferent as he nodded but Akashi clearly saw the excitement in his eyes.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

Running into Murasakibara and Akashi was complete luck. 

Aomine, Satsuki, Kise and Kuroko were out shopping for food. Akashi and Murasakibara just happened to be at the same store getting some baking supplies. Well Akashi was actually messing with anything he could touch. 

Surprisingly, the first one to spot them was Kuroko, he smelt new scents and curiously followed them. He didn’t think to tell the others since he planned to be back quickly with two new elementals.

“Ano, I am Kuroko Tetsuya and I was wondering what your element was?” Kuroko asked Akashi with the usual blank expression. The boy smelled strongly of the otherworldly presence that came with being an elemental. He could also smell a campfire so he already had a guess of the boys element.

“Ah hello, I am Akashi Seijuuro. My element is fire is Atsushi’s is earth. You’ve got quite the nose Tetsuya,” Akashi remarked with a smile.

“It was nothing so what is your full name?” Kuroko asked Murasakibara. It seemed Akashi was used to just calling everyone by their first names and Kuroko didn’t really mind it.

“Murasakibara Atsushi,” 

“Well my element is shadow,” Kuroko looked at the two before bowing slightly “well i am sorry to interrupt your shopping. I’ll be going now,” Kuroko turned to walk away before he heard a shout and he was suddenly pushed into the ground and pulled into a hug by Kise.

“Kurokocchi! It took forever to find you once you wandered off! Why didn’t you tell us you were leaving?” Kise whined loudly. Aomine sighed as he walked up. The two practically confessed to each other but they still wouldn’t start dating yet, it was outrageous.

“I’m Aomine Daiki and this is Kise Ryouta. I’m assuming you’re also elementals?” He asked, kuroko probably wouldn’t break away from the group because of two random humans.

“Is your sense of smell that weak?” Murasakibara asked insensitively.

“Kise’s wind fucks with my nose and he’s currently creating a mini tornado,” Aomine kicked Kise lightly in the side with his boot “Oi asshole, you’re fucking up my nose. Also i’m gonna go get Satsuki,” he turned and walked off without another word.

“Kise-kun please get off of me,” Kuroko pushed kise up but didn’t have the strength to shove him off entirely.

“Sorry Kurokocchi!” Kise jumped off of Kuroko and let the wind carry him to his feet.

“This is Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun. Akashi-kun’s element is fire and Murasakibara-kun’s element is earth,” Kuroko lightly motioned to each introducing them.

“So Ryouta’s element is wind, what is Daiki’s?” Akashi asked with a small head-tilt.

“Light,” Kuroko answered.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all like this Midorima will come in soon I promise, also I know the introductions are speedy but these chapters are more prologues then the real story. That's why it's faster, I was very excited to start the main plot, chapters will start getting longer after this


	6. Meeting you was a Miracle: finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true story begins!! also i would like your opinion on something. Would you rather me write out smut or gloss over it and not get explicit? I'm willing to do either but i would like y'alls opinion on it just so i know you like what I'm writing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is like a triple feature or something! also please let me know in the comments if you want smut or not!

✿⟵✦⟶✿

The five of them got along swimmingly but they still felt off. It was the only time they ever actively searched for an elemental because they couldn’t figure out any other reason they felt so lost. However, even after four years their efforts remained fruitless, so instead the boys worked on a place to live. They decided they would live together so they could train and figure out everything about elementals and humans together. It made sense when Akashi proposed it so they all agreed quite easily- even if not all of them got along as well as the others. First they were looking for land to build on. Akashi said they would need some basic requirements: must be in a forest, have a body of water, away from town, no other residents in a 10-mile radius, and at least five acres of land.

To the others these sort of requirements seemed a little insane, for instance none of them had a water element so why would they need a body of water? When voiced Akashi was calm and collected as he answered, 

“There might be more of us and there are a lot of possible elements out there. This is just one we can prepare for,”

The search for land ended when they found a spot in Hokkaido. It was nice and it was about nine acres. When they offered to buy it and were given a base price most of the group freaked out. It was extremely expensive!

Akashi however seemed a little relieved “I thought it would be expensive,”  _ Stupid rich boy! _ Was the main thought between Kise and Aomine. Kuroko who was calmly assessing them had to fight the urge to roll his eyes. 

✿⟵✦⟶✿

When the five began to scout the are looking for the best place to build- well Akashi and Kuroko were looking. Kise was gushing about “living with Kurokocchi!!” and Aomine was explaining the advantages of having a basketball court and Murasakibara was- of course- eating his snacks.

Satsuki wasn’t with them since she was going to join them later, she had to sell her house and find a new job in Hokkaido before she could go and live with them as the groups so-called “human translator”- Aomine came up with it.

However, as they walked through the forest they noticed it getting quite cold for May, a few feet further in the trees were frosted and snow fell softly to the ground creating a blanket. “Another one?” Aomine sighed and picked up the pace. The rest easily followed though Murasakibara looked annoyed that he had to move faster. However, there was an underlying feeling of excitement, maybe this was who they were missing.

They eventually came upon a small clearing which held a sleeping man with green hair and black glasses. 

“As happy as I am to find another elemental this snow is ridiculous, Akashicchi could you?”

“Already on it,” Akashi’s body lit up in flames and he began to carefully heat up the area. The quickly increasing temperature woke the green-haired male.

“Could you stop that?!” the man snapped quickly refreezing what Akashi had just melted.

“Apologizes, but me and my friends own this land so you are quite frankly trespassing,” Akashi smiled and the greenette sighed heavily.

“Very well,” he got up and the snow began to move around him creating some sort of tornado. 

“Wait a second!” Kise held his hands out and stopped the wind causing all the snow to fall on the greenette. “You’re an elemental like us, so you can live with us!” 

“That is correct Ryouta,” Akashi nodded “I wasn’t finished speaking, but I was going to offer you a place to stay-?”

“Midorima Shintarou,”

“-Shintarou, if you’d be interested?” Akashi finished and Midorima waited a few moments before nodding hesitantly.

After many introductions, the boys got to work.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

By September a beautiful two-story log cabin with a stone foundation was built. When you walk in you have the foyer and it has a short hallway that leads to the living room. In the right corner of the room there was a bathroom and next to the bathroom was Akashi’s office. The room to the left was the dining room and on the right side of the living room was the kitchen. The stairs were in the top right by the office. Next to the stairs there was a door that led to Akashi’s, Murasakibara’s and Satsuki’s rom, there were even two extra spare rooms. Each bedroom has an en suite bathroom.

Up the stairs were Kuroko’s, Aomine’s, Kise’s and Midorima’s bedroom- each with an en suite as well- and another office for Midorima. The layout was obviously different from the first floor. Once up the stairs it’s a hallway. The room to the right end of the hall was Midorima’s office, next to the stairs on the right was Midorima’s bedroom. Opposite the stairs was Kise’s bedroom and on the left end of the hall was Aomine’s bedroom. Kuroko’s bedroom was down the hallway behind the stairs on the left. 

Both Kise’s room and Midorima’s office have a balcony. Aomine’s room overlooks the lake- much like the spare room on the first floor. And Midorima’s office has easy access to his temporary winter wonderland- which he stressed was very important for him.

Each member of the group outfitted their room accordingly to their elements. It was like their den and they were extremely self-conscious letting anyone else inside of their rooms, though some showed it more than others. Kise was extremely obvious, so was Aomine. Akashi and Midorima were just defensive and both Kuroko and Murasakibara tried to convince themselves it was fine and that they didn’t care- spoiler alert: they cared more than anyone else.

By october they were all settled in and each had their own job. Midorima was a doctor at a nearby hospital, and Murasakibara worked at a bakery about 3 blocks from the hospital. Kuroko was a kindergarten teacher at a school about 4 miles from the hospital, and even though Kise loved flying he decided to remain as a model- he would fly all around the property on his own power anyway. Aomine was a police officer who easily specialized in dealing with abuse victims of all ages, the station he worked at was almost 2 miles from the hospital. And finally Akashi was working at a tech corporation that wasn’t owned by the Akashi’s which pissed them off but Akashi was quick to argue he wasn’t even their son. His corporation was 7 miles away from the hospital.

Since everyday of the week was full of work on Saturdays they would all hang out and swim or play basketball in the court Aomine had them make- he made a slideshow and everything it was very convincing. They would also spar and test their abilities in games like man-hunt. In nine acres of private land the group was truly free to be themselves and do whatever they wanted. It was wonderful.

The group had gotten so close they introduced themselves as brothers and thought of each other as such.

The days of training also allowed their senses to fully develop and suddenly Akashi couldn’t stand to go near Midorima’s wonderland and if Murasakibara got lifted off the ground he’d throw a tantrum- which caused many earthquakes. Their reactions to each other’s element was carefully documented by Akashi and Midorima, they wanted to know everything about their species that they could.

✿⟵✦⟶✿


	7. Miracles do Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say fluff!!!!!! And a horribly written date!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. A couple of other works and fandoms stole my attention for a little bit.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

“Kurokocchi?” Kise peaked his head into Kuroko’s room with a bush on his face. It was strange that they even came into each other’s rooms at all despite living together for a year now. They were still extremely protective of their “dens”. Kise loved the smell and coziness of Kuroko’s den though and almost always tried to find an excuse to be in there, almost to the point of aggravating Kuroko.

“Yes Kise-kun?” Kuroko looked up from his book his face expressionless as always. Kuroko was quite alright with Kise coming into his room- as long as he wasn’t overly obnoxious- though he accounts it to the fact that he’s known the blonde the longest  it definitely wasn’t because he had a crush on the blonde, no not at all.

“Would… would-you-like-to-go-on-a-date?” Kise asked quickly, he spoke so fast Kuroko almost didn’t understand him. Almost.

Kuroko’s face flushed a light pink as he watched Kise’s face as it grew even redder. It seems he realized Kuroko knew what he had asked. 

“Sure… Ryouta-kun,” Kuroko smiled softly at the blonde who squealed and threw open Kuroko’s door so he could glomp him.

“Is Friday at 6 cool with you Tetsucchi?” Kise asked hoping Kuroko wouldn’t reject the name.

“Of course Ryou-kun,” Kuroko nodded and Kise squealed again.

“I like that one Tetsucchi!!” he gave the boy a kiss on the cheek and skipped out of the room. Kuroko looked at the closed door with a dark red flush and a hand placed where Kise had kissed.

Outside the door Kise covered his mouth with both hands as he slid down the closed door. All around the house small tornadoes began to form, Kise couldn’t control himself. Kuro- no Tetsucchi called him by his first name and they were going on a date! He squealed into his hands and a tree fell over because of a strong gust of wind.

“Kise! What the hell are you doing?!” Aomine walked up and took in Kise’s appearance and who’s door he was sitting in front of. He grinned wickedly and began to laugh, “you and Tetsu finally got your shit together huh?” 

“Aominecchi! Not fair!” he yelled but the blush was still on his face “what me and Tetsucchi do is none of your business!” he whined before going into his room. To sulk or beat one out Aomine didn’t know, nor did he care. However, one thing did catch his attention.

“”Tetsucchi” huh?” he grinned again before walking back to his room. Those two were insufferable.

When Friday rolled around Kise was using all his control to not cause a bunch of tornadoes. Akashi already chewed him out for the last time. However, that means his mental filter was practically non-existent. He was acting like a child, bouncing all over the place and speaking his mind probably got him in more trouble than a tornado would.

“Are you ready to go Ryou-kun?” Kuroko asked softly. Kise nodded a huge grin on his face. He couldn’t get over hearing his name fall from Kuroko’s lips. It drove him up the wall in more ways than one. All good ways of course.  _ Tetsuchhi can only do good things to him.  _

“So where are we going Ryou-kun?” Kuroko asked and Kise turned to grin at him. 

“Dinner then a movie! Momoicchi told me it was a good idea for a first date!” Kise felt bad for not coming up with anything original but he didn’t really know much about romance culture for humans or elementals really.

“Ryou-kun is smart for asking Momoi-san,” Kuroko told him.  _ Crap I forgot he could read my mind!  _ He looked back at Kuroko quickly trying to fight back a blush.

“I only did it because you looked upset. I was worried that I had done something,” Kuroko assured and Kise sighed slightly in relief. Kuroko’s psychic abilities could be easily forgotten, especially since he doesn’t do it much.

The two left in Kise’s yellow jeep. Kise quite like driving, though nothing beats flying through the air.  _ Maybe I could- _

“No Ryou-kun,” Kuroko interrupted the thought before it could even properly form.  _ So mean!! _

Arriving at the nice Italian restaurant that Momoi suggested- and taught Kise about- took about 15 minutes. They had already reserved a table, so the wait wasn’t long it was a nice patio spot that had a beautiful view of the river behind the restaurant. 

A waiter walked up while they were looking at the menu for their meals. “Is there anything we can start you off with?” he asked holding up a notepad.

“Uhh yes, how about a sprite for me and- Tetsucchi what do you want to drink?” Kise asked him, Kuroko looked up and looked slightly overwhelmed.

“Lemon water,” The waiter nodded, jotted something down and left.

“Are you okay Tetsucchi?” Kise asked softly, he knew that the group of elementals didn’t really need to eat so their knowledge of food was scarce. He thought, however, that it would be a good idea to experience a human date, maybe he was wrong.

“Sorry Ryou-kun it’s just I don’t know what most of this is.” Kise sighed and then smiled.

“My bad, I should’ve known you wouldn’t know anything about eating italian either,” he smiled sheepishly at his date and rubbed the back of his neck. Kuroko gave one of his rare slight smiles and put his menu on the table.

“It’s okay Ryou-kun, you can order for me,”

The rest of the night went surprisingly well. After dinner they went and saw a movie called The Matrix. Kise liked it though the plot was a little hard to follow for a little bit, he’s quite sure his brothers would like it as well. 

During the movie Kise noticed a lot of couples were holding hands, so in a moment of bravery he reached over and grabbed Kuroko’s hand. The other looked shocked for a moment but allowed it to happen anyway.

After the movie the two headed home and went to call it a night but at the top of the stairs Kise grabbed Kuroko’s wrist to hold him still for a moment. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Kuroko’s in a chaste kiss before walking off to his room.

Kuroko stood there for a moment a hand pressed to his lips before his face turned red and he sped-walked to his room. 

Kise leaned against his door his face also flushed red.

Both ignored the fluttery feeling in their stomachs mistaking it for joy or anxiety. 

✿⟵✦⟶✿


	8. Do Miracles Happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kise and Kuroko face some strange sickness? what's going on and why are they the only ones sick? and what's this pull?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile hasn't it?? Well I've got at least 4 more chapters done I think, but I'm not too sure.... hopefully I'll update more this month and next year... Onto the story!!

✿⟵✦⟶✿

The next day Kuroko and Kise were absent from their little morning meetings, it wasn’t anything official, they normally use it to go over their schedule for the day and anything else of note before work. Aomine had already informed the group of the two’s date and Momoi confessed to helping Kise plan the whole thing before she left for her job as a personal trainer. Akashi had told them not to worry and that they were probably just embarrassed about their date.

The others easily agreed and left for work.

Up in Kise’s room he was hunched over the toilet in his ensuite dry heaving since everything solid was forced out an hour beforehand. 

Kuroko was in the same position in his room and neither had any idea what was going on or why it was happening now. However, they both knew it had something to do with last night.

It had taken hours before either stopped hacking everything up- even after nothing was left- and they both just stayed on the cool tile until they fell asleep, neither had the energy or the will to move to a more comfortable place. And that was exactly where Midorima and Akashi had found them when they returned from work. Both had come home early when Akashi received a call that neither man had come into work that day.

Akashi easily lifted Kuroko and carried him down to the living room and placed him on one of the couches, Midorima followed shortly with Kise in his arms. Once both were settled Midorima got to work. He took their temperatures and checked for any injuries or obvious signs of sickness, like a rash or severe swelling. Other than a 102 degree temp both boys showed no sign of illness or injury.

“Ugh, why is it so bright?” Kise croaked. He tried to use his arm to block the light but he quickly found he was too weak to properly move.

“We found you both passed out on your bathroom floors, do you want to tell us what happened?” Akashi asked handing him a glass of water. He also helped the Wind element sit up so he could easily drink the beverage.

“Well, after our date I…” he trailed off as his cheeks flushed slightly, “I kissed him and we both went to our rooms. Around 4 a.m I woke up and started puking my guts out into the toilet until nothing was left and I couldn’t move. I was dry heaving for a good couple hours after that though.” Akashi looked at Midorima concerned and said man was writing intently on his clipboard.

“Are we sure the same thing happened to Kurko?” he asked Kise who shook his head.

“Yes, the same thing happened,” Came Kuroko’s scratchy voice. Kise jumped slightly as he didn’t even know Kuroko was down here. Akashi just helped Kuroko the same way he did Kise but for some reason Kise found himself growling at the younger elemental. He quickly covered his mouth before Akashi killed him, but he was still met with a glare and a golden eye.

“What was that Ryouta?” Akashi asked, his voice sounded calm but Kise could hear the threats of death as clear as day.

“I-I don’t know! Honest!” he threw his hands up and desperately wished he could fly away. Alas he was too weak but Midorima seemed to take pity on him.

“Seems it was an instinctual reaction to you touching Kuroko, I wonder?” He trailed off as he walked up to Kuroko- who was sipping at his water- and grabbed his face. He began checking his pupils and his breathing all while Kise growled harshly at him. It eventually got to the point where he tried to get up and attack Midorima and had to be held down by Akashi. 

This action elicited a sharp growl from Kuroko who quickly covered his mouth muffling the noise.

“Ah, it seems I was correct, though I’m not sure what this conclusion means,” Midorima studied his clipboard after he stepped back from his check-up with Kuroko. “I’ll check on Kise too just to make sure. Do you mind Kuroko? It is for his health.” Kuroko looked shocked but nodded slowly giving Midorima permission to proceed.

This check-up went much smoother, Kuroko was mostly silent unless Midorima got too close, or too handsy in Kuroko’s opinion- though he’s not even sure why that matters to him now of all times.

“What did you find out Shintarou?” Akashi asked, he was starting to get a little impatient.

“Well, both of them are perfectly healthy and their fevers are basically gone. For all intents and purposes they aren’t sick, but their behavior is… troubling. They seem almost as protective of each other as they do their dens, however I’m not entirely sure why.”

“So what do we do?” Akashi asked the taller male. Kise looked confused and a little overwhelmed but Kuroko’s expressionless face showed nothing.

“Don’t separate them and try to keep unconsented touching to a minimal, I’d rather not have Kise attack Momoi for hugging Kuroko,” He ordered before walking back to his office to put all of his equipment away.

Kuroko and Kise looked at each other and felt a pull, instead of following it, they ignored it and watched some TV.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

Kise was getting restless. He’s been sitting next to Kuroko for hours feeling an incessant pull that’s only gotten worse. It was driving him insane. Not to mention his stomach was starting to hurt again and he knew it wasn’t hunger pains- especially since elementals didn’t need to eat. 

“Tetsucchi?” Kise spoke softly, he didn’t want to frighten the phantom or something. Poke the bear? Whatever he didn’t want to scare Kuroko away.

“Yes Kise-kun?” Kise’s stomach lurched and within seconds he was puking into the first floor bathroom. Wind powers were quite useful.  _ Does Tet- Kurokocchi hate me? I- I thought- _ Kise’s worried thoughts were interrupted by another round of vomiting.

“I’ll get Midorima-kun!” Kise wasn’t really listening to whatever Kuroko was saying his brain and stomach were still reeling and he wasn’t sure why his immense heartbreak surfaced as a stomach bug. 

“Kise! What happened?!” Midorima immediately turned to the only one who witnessed the start of Kise’s episode the second he saw the others state. 

“Kise-kun-” Kise felt like his stomach was rejecting its existence, “-Was trying to get my attention, then he was in the bathroom,” Kuroko genuinely didn’t seem to know he was stomping on Kise’s heart and burning the remains. If Kise didn’t feel like death then he might’ve thought it to be cute, however he did feel like death. So in reality all he did was throw up.

“I thought you called him Ryou-kun?” Midorima asked and from the toilet Kise tried to growl at him. Only Kuroko could call him that damnit!

Kise didn’t see Kuroko’s reaction but it made Midorima scoff so he took it as a bad thing.  _ Kurokocchi hates me, it’s been proven.  _ Kise felt a rush of… something up his throat and then he’s pretty sure he blacked out.

✿⟵✦⟶✿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how'd you like it? any suggestions? also, what are y'alls new years resolutions?


End file.
